In the Crazy life of Harry
by KatKimmy
Summary: This is basically just a Comedy story but I swear that you'll like it. It's only the beggining so it's gonna sound a bit wEirD at first so don't blame me if its bad. This is my first Fanfic so I'm still learning. PLEASE READ AND PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! Tha
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: It's all Britney's fault  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting doing their homework in the common room and listening to Harry's all time favourite singer on the radio. Britney Spears.  
  
"Hey, Harry?" asked Hermione looking up from her homework to now look at Harry singing along to the music.  
  
"...# Don't you know that you're Toxic #... Huh? Oh yeah 'Mione? What'd you say?" Harry asked looking up from his homework  
  
"How is the radio working? I thought that muggle electrical devises didn't work in Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah, Harry? And who's this Britney Spears person?" Ron added enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh, Britney? She's the hottest singer out there! This is her latest song. It's called Toxic and she did a duet with Madonna, another famous singer and she's only like 21 years old. No one's better than her! She's a very hot dancer too! You should see her video clip for Toxic! She is so naughty, But in a good way! Britney is-  
  
"Harry! Answer MY question!" Hermione said frowning.  
  
"What question? Oh....................uh..... I don't know. But anyway! She has 4 albums and...  
  
"I'm hungry! Let's go down for breakfast!" Hermione said standing up and putting her books away.  
  
"Just wait a minute Hermione! Harry's telling me something reeeeally important!" Ron scowled.  
  
"...And her last song was number 1 on the charts for at least 2 weeks!"  
  
"Wow! Do you have her albums? I wanna hear more of her songs!"  
  
"Yeah, I do! I'll be back in a second!" Harry yelled and ran up to his dormitory as fast as his feet could carry him.  
  
There was an awkward silence as Ron waited for Harry's return.  
  
"So" Hermione said breaking the silence, "Are you gonna come up for Breakfast?"  
  
"Me? Oh, No! I couldn't! Harry has something really, really, really, really important to show me! Can you wait-  
  
"You mean Britney Spears?" Hermione asked tears fogging up her vision, "Ron! I-I though you l-loved ME! You just a-asked me o-out-out a week ago! How can you be falling for stupid B-Britney! Just cause she's pr-pretty and f-fa-famous and-and she dances!"  
  
"No Hermione! You don't understand! I do love you-  
  
"No Ron! I know your lying! You just d-don't like me cause I'm a know-it- all and cause I'm smart and all-all the teachers like me and! Well, I can be popular and sexy like Britney Too!" Hermione yelled standing over Ron, Who was rolled up in a ball on the ground rocking back and forth, sucking his thumb and trembling of fear.  
  
"Hermione! You know that I like you! I just happen to like Britney Spears too. But not in that way-  
  
Hermione swelled up like a balloon, face going red in anger.  
  
"I mean, you have a crush on Tom Felton! A-and Orlando Bloom! D-don't you? But I'm not getting mad-  
  
"Tom Felton? Oh, Ron! You have to meet him! Have you met him before? He is SOOOO gorgeous! You know he's an actor and one of the best too...  
  
"See my point?" Ron muttered to the readers reading this, pointing his thumb in Hermione's direction. (She's still going on about Tom Felton)  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said looking at all Death-Curse people. "Well, you see she thinks that she can get away with things that others can't. But I love her all the same. We've been going out for like a week now. But if it wasn't for Harry, we never would have realised-  
  
"Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! [A/n. Ok, I'll stop now]  
  
I got her albums! I've only got 2 of them though! But there good! I stole them from Dudley's room when he wasn't listening to them, which is like never but anyway-  
  
"That's great Harry! Here put them in! Here!" Ron popped open the CD player thing and snatched the disks from Harry's hand. But Harry was holding on to them too tightly and refused to let them go.  
  
"There mine! I wanna put them in!" Harry said pulling them from Ron.  
  
"But I've never done this before and I wanna try!" Ron said pulling them towards himself.  
  
"But if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even know they existed!" Harry said pulling it towards him.  
  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasley continued fighting and pulling and punching and kicking and name calling and insulting and teasing and hitting and swearing and pushing and struggling until it was eventually 11:00am. By that time breakfast was over and people were at lessons. Harry and Ron were rolling around the floor, the 2 CD's lay forgotten by their homework. Hermione Granger was standing in the middle of the common room still going on about Tom Felton. Her voice was hoarse by now though and it was barley over a whisper. But she continued nevertheless.  
  
This went on for another 30 minutes until Ginny returned from her Transfiguration lesson to drop her books off and head of to lunch.  
  
"What is going on here?!" she asked, her hands placed firmly on her hips and eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped what they were doing immediately. They all stopped and looked at her slowly.  
  
There was an awkward silence, only disrupted by Ron giving Harry a final punch.  
  
"What have you two been fighting about? And what were saying before, Hermione?" Ginny asked pointing to each person as she asked them a question.  
  
"Uh..." They all said together.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ron stole my CD's!"  
  
"Me! I didn't steal anything!"  
  
"Yes you did"  
  
"No I didn't"  
  
"Yes you did"  
  
"No I didn't"  
  
"Yes you did"  
  
"No I-  
  
"Yes you-  
  
"No-  
  
"Yes-  
  
"No-  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No-  
  
"Huh?" they both said together. "Oh, well-  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Stop it both of you!" Ginny said angrily. "You!", She said pointing at Hermione. "What happened?"  
  
Sorry for leaving the chapter at such a sudden ending but I have to go now.  
  
So I'll write more soon! Read and Review please! The reviews are the only thing that are gonna keep me going. 


	2. Sleeping, Sentences and Snogging

Disclaimer: I am not getting payed, don't sue! I do not own any of the Characters. They all come from the Amazing J.K. Rowling. Unfortunately...  
  
Chapter two: Sleeping and Snogging  
  
"Me?", Hermione said pointing at herself.  
  
Ginny nodded and said "Who else?"  
  
"Uh... Right" She said then continued happily "Ron, Harry and I were sitting here doing our homework, Our Charms homework and listening to Britney Spears when..." a look of realisation came across Hermione's face and all of a sudden she looked furious.  
  
"Ron! We didn't finish our discussion!"  
  
"I was hoping you would forget!" Ron said looking scared.  
  
"What discussion?" Ginny and Harry asked (At the same time).  
  
"Britney Spears!" Hermione and Ron said (At the same time).  
  
"What did she do to you?" Harry and Ginny asked.  
  
"She's ruined our relationship, that's what!" Hermione and Ron exclaimed angrily.  
  
"She would never do that! Britney's nice!" Ginny and Harry said defending there beliefs.  
  
"Not to mention hot" Harry added as an afterthought.  
  
"Ok, then. Raise your hand if you think Britney's nice and innocent. Like, she didn't break our relationship." Hermione said.  
  
Harry and Ginny raised their hands.  
  
"Ok, and who thinks she's mean and did break our relationship?"  
  
Ron and Hermione raised their hands.  
  
"Hey, Ron, I thought you liked Britney?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"That doesn't matter now, Harry. All that matters now is ME. So I suggest you pay attention.  
  
Harry instantly plop's on the closest couch and falls asleep. Ginny comes up to him and sits on his lap, curls herself in a ball and falls asleep, her head on his chest. He wraps his arms around her.  
  
"Hey, I thought he was sleeping? How did he wrap his arms around my little sister if he's sleeping? Wait. Wait a bloody second! WHAT'S HARRY DOING SLEEPING ON THE COUCH WITH MY BABY SISTER?!!!"  
  
"He didn't wanna hear what I wanted to say remember? And the wrapping of the arms is probably just a reaction"  
  
"Wait. A reaction! So you mean it's just natural for him to wrap his bloody arms around my little sister."  
  
"I guess so-  
  
"How long has this been going on for?! I'm gonna kill him when he wakes up! No one's allowed to date or touch my little sister. When he wakes up I'm so gonna...gonna...urgh!  
  
"Why don't you just do it now, while he's asleep?"  
  
"Nah... They look so peaceful..." Ron said looking at the two smiling softly.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows curiously but decided against pointing out that he didn't make sense.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying Ron, Our relationship is OVER! I'm gonna show you that I can be just as cool and popular as Britney Spears. I swear it under oath! I, Hermione Granger, am not going to be the know-it-all I used to be! I will be just as good looking and sounding as Britney Spears! I will show Ronald Weasley just how popular and attractive I can get! No more being smart, No more studying, No more researching in the library, No more being the teachers pet-  
  
"Oh, so you admit being the teacher's pet-  
  
"No more bossing you around and No more stopping fights. Instead I'll be playing Quidditch with you on the weekends, I'll be pulling pranks on the Slytherin's, I'm not gonna pay any attention in class, I won't take any notes in History of magic, I'm gonna talk in class...  
  
Amazingly Harry and Ginny slept through the whole thing. Ron on the other hand, was looking at Hermione as if she was growing fangs. But amazingly he sat through the whole thing and listened to what she had to say. Very unlike Ron. But when it comes to his precious Hermione, well... Let's just say he's not himself...  
  
It was 5:34pm when our dear Hermione Granger decided to round up her little speech and go down for Dinner.  
  
"...And finally I'm gonna call Snape a slimy git that looks like he's never heard of hair gel! Which I suppose he hasn't....  
  
"Really Hermione, I'm honoured that you would do such a thing just to prove that your better than Britney Spears. But, what's the point? You were always better than Britney Spears, even from the beginning-  
  
"Oh, Ron! That's so sweet! I love you!" and with that Hermione and Ron were snogging senseless on the floor.  
  
1 minute...  
  
2 minutes...  
  
5 minutes...  
  
10 minutes...  
  
"Mmmmm..." mmed Harry sleepily from the couch. "Wha...Ginny?!  
  
"Yeah, Harry?" Ginny said eyes still closed and snuggling closer to Harry's neck.  
  
"Is that Hermione and Ron snogging in front of the fire?" Harry asked observing the sight with interest.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny said looking up from Harry's neck (Which she had only moments before wanted to kiss) to now look at the pair of lovers sitting by the common room fire.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeww, Ron! Find yourself a room next time! Or even better, a broom closet!" Ginny said getting up from Harry's lap to stand over her brother (Who was still snogging Hermione senseless).  
  
"Come on Gin" Harry said standing up from his couch [Yes HIS couch. It's got his name on it. Above the leg, yeah, right... There!] "Let's go up to Dinner. I missed lessons today. But oh well, I'm Harry Potter, I can get away with anything..."  
  
He grabbed Ginny's hand and tugged her away from Ron and Hermione (Who were still, by the way, snogging).  
  
"Ok Harry. See ya later Ron, Hermione! Maybe we'll meet you at dinner!" Ginny shouted over her shoulder, being led away by Harry.  
  
"Fat chance" Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
And Both Harry and Ginny left towards the Great hall laughing and holding hands.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Mhm?"  
  
"You know just cause you like me better than Britney Spears doesn't mean that I'm not going to do all those things I said I would do. I swore it under oath, remember?" Hermione said stroking Ron's hand softly.  
  
"Oh, yeah... Well...I'll do something too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well...you know, so you don't feel left out... I know! You're planning to do the opposite of everything you naturally do. So I'm going to do the opposite too-  
  
"Oh Ron, you don't have to-  
  
"I want to" Ron said lifting her up from the ground to stand. "From now on I will not play Quidditch on the weekends, I will pay attention in History of Magic, I will concentrate in Divination, I will eat small amounts of food, I will...  
  
Sorry. I had to stop. Otherwise Hermione and Ron would have driven me insane, which no doubt they already have...  
  
But anyway, I'll write some more as soon as I can. Read and Review. 


End file.
